This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this research is to participate in the ongoing Systemic Lupus International Collaborating Clinics international inception cohort which will examine the incidence and risk factors for accelerated atherosclerosis and neuropyshicatric disease in systemic lupus erythematosus.